


Untitled

by kitausu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comeplay, F/F, Fingerfucking, Porn, Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It really does seem that Erica doesn't have any boundaries when it comes to sex in public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Mr. Harris was writing something on the board. Something important that she should probably be writing down but Erica was trailing her fingers up the inside of her thigh and she may have decided to wear a thong for some reason and all she could think of was trying to keep her hips still so she didn’t arch into the touch in the middle of the classroom.

“ _Erica_.” Allison hissed, trying to subtly grab Erica by the wrist and stall her fingers from slipping beneath her skirt.  

“Allison.” Erica smiled, her expression all sunshine and sweetness as her fingertips softly grazed the lacy line of Allison’s panties.

“Not _here._ ” She would not look at her, because if she did she knew she would see Erica’s fangs barely contained behind her lips, her control slipping slightly as she pushed beneath Allison’s underwear and _pressed_ unrelenting and perfect and so not okay with the next table only two feet away.

“Alli, tell me to stop and I will.” Erica whispered, her eyes trained on Mr. Harris even as she pressed two fingers second knuckle deep within Allison’s slick damp heat.

“Tell me Alli. Just say the word. Tell me no.” She breathed, twisting her fingers just so, sliding her thumb up to circle her clit and in general not playing fair at all and Allison couldn’t breathe properly let alone think.

“Just tell me.” A third finger pressed unyielding against her rim until it slipped in with a slick filthy sound too loud in the crowded room.

 Allison was clenched tight around Erica and feeling so full and she was about to come in a room full of people and she just couldn’t be bothered to care anymore.

“Shut up, Erica!” Allison clenched her teeth and Erica was fluttering her fingers in that way she knew Allison couldn’t resist.

Her orgasm took her suddenly and she nearly bit through her lip trying to keep quiet and hoping against every odd imaginable that nobody noticed the way her hips were helplessly thrusting and riding Erica’s fingers so they slid deeper and deeper. Erica smirked and pulled her fingers free just as the bell rang and the sound would muffle the high whimper Allison wouldn’t be able to silence. Not that it did any good when Erica immediately slipped her fingers between those plump cherry lips, not caring that half the class was ogling the way her tongue slipped hot and inviting at the webbing in between.

“Thanks for the show girls.” Isaac smirked as he walked past, licking his lips and clapping a polite golf clap as he caught Erica’s eye.

Erica winked, slipping the fingers further down her throat before pulling them out with a pop to wave.

“Thanks Isaac. Maybe next time you and Scott can return the favor.” Erica chuckled at the indignant yelp from Scott outside the door but otherwise ignored it in favor of pressing a kiss to her girlfriend’s swollen lips.

“See you after class sweetie.” Allison still looked pretty out of it and Erica really couldn’t help it if she was feeling a little smug the rest of the day. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the mediocre femslash porn. I'm not a huge porn writer as is and I don't write femslash very often either. Just something to get out of my system I suppose.


End file.
